


Warm

by beestings



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, i love these 2 kids, its really cold here, thats the inspiration for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 07:17:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18048041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beestings/pseuds/beestings
Summary: Chika and Yō are left huddling for warmth when a cold wave passes through their town.





	Warm

**Author's Note:**

> this is very short and not very good, but i hope you can enjoy some fluff of the soft and sweet sunshine girls ;w;

The buzzing of a portable heater, along with the occasional car driving by, were the only sounds that could be heard in Chika’s room. Chika and Yō were sitting directly in front of it, making sure it was only focused on them. A cold wave had passed through their small seaside town, leaving low temperatures and frost caked onto windows and car windshields in the morning; the afternoon sun made the cold less unbearable, but Yō personally couldn’t see a difference.

 

Yō was extremely weak to the cold, and even if she was bundled under fifty warm blankets, she’d still find a way to be cold. Chika, on the other hand, didn’t care too much about the weather, and seemed rather warm and comfortable. Both had thick, soft blankets around them (blue for Yō, orange for Chika), and their bodies were pressed up against one another’s. Despite the heater, blanket, and radiating warmth of her best friend, Yō still rubbed her arms, trying to warm them up.

 

“Hey, Chika-chan,” the ashen asked, “can you turn that thing up? I’m still freezing.”

 

Chika shook her head. “It’s already on full blast, Yō-chan. It can’t get any hotter than this. I think it’s warm enough, though. It’s so cozy…”

 

Yō snorted. “I don’t know how you can say that. It’s so cold, and I think my legs are going to freeze off.”

 

“Your legs wouldn’t be freezing off if you didn’t wear shorts instead of actual pants.” Chika retorted, “Haven’t Kanan-chan and Dia-chan been telling you to wear more layers? You’re gonna catch a cold one day and I’m gonna say you deserved it.”

 

Yō huffed. She hated that Chika was right, and just sighed as she slumped against the side of Chika’s bed. The orange-head giggled softly. She took the end of her blanket and nudged Yō’s shoulder. “Here, Yō-chan. We can share if you want.”

 

Yō looked at Chika’s warm and inviting smile. She was staring intently at her, her eyes soft and bright. The swimmer slowly scooted closer to her best friend, who put an arm around her shoulder and pulled her even closer. Yō wished the heat in her cheeks could warm up the rest of her body.

 

“See, isn’t this better?” Chika asked happily. Yō just nodded. The close proximity made her heart race, and her throat was too dry to speak. She desperately snuggled into Chika’s side, looking for more warmth.

 

“Jeez, Chika-chan, how come you’re so warm?” Yō whined. She nuzzled her face into the crook of the mikan-lover’s neck. “You’re like a second heater.”

 

“Maybe all of my happiness and optimism is heating me up!” Chika giggled. “Or maybe it’s because I dress better for the cold than you.”

 

“I think it’s the first reason,” Yō quietly replied, “you’re so radiant and full of energy, like the sun. It makes you warm and makes me happy.”

 

Chika raised her eyebrows at Yō’s slightly muffled and embarrassed comment. “Awww!” she teased, suddenly trapping the ashen in a hug. “You’re so sweet, Yō-chan!”

 

Yō hummed in reply, and returned the embrace. Chika yelped.

 

“Yō-chan! Your hands are freezing! I guess my radiance isn’t enough to help you,” she murmured. Yō didn’t say anything, and Chika soon pulled away from her and stood up. “I’ve got an idea!”

 

The swimmer confusedly stared at her best friend, who fell backwards onto the bed (with her blanket still wrapped around her). She smiled at Yō, and motioned her to come lay down next to her. Yō could feel that familiar warmth on her cheeks, and breathed sharply before obeying. Chika giggled at the ashen’s shocked face. She shoved her hands in the pockets of her oversized jacket, and wrapped her arms around Yō, effectively wrapping the jacket around her as well.

 

“H-hey, Chika-chan…” Yō mumbled into Chika’s shoulder. She tightened her grip.

 

“Maybe my love for Yō-chan is enough to keep her warm…” Chika’s soft voice trailed off. Yō felt her blush increase in intensity.

 

The ashen swallowed hard. “Y-yeah, and mine c-can keep Chika-chan warm too…”

 

Chika giggled and buried her face in Yō’s messy hair. “Do you feel warmer yet?”

 

“Y-yeah…”

 

“Good! Then it’s working!”

 

Both friends giggled softly for a few moments, before relaxing again in their small cuddle pile. A few moments later, and Chika’s comfortable grip, along with her light snores (she had already fallen asleep?!) and the excessive warmth caused Yō to soon grow drowsy. With a last snuggle into her best friend’s shoulder, the swimmer closed her eyes and drifted into a cozy sleep.


End file.
